Fairy LIFE
by Amburu-Chan
Summary: Où dorment nos magnifiques mages préférés ! Il vous suffit de lire pour le savoir ! Entre les portes des chambres, les embrouilles de la vie quotidienne, les caleçons et les culottes mélangées et sans oublier les confessions sur l'oreiller…
1. Chapter 1

**Fairy LIFE**

Auteuzes : NOUS, Ambre et Noémie

Titre: Fairy Life

Fandom; Faiiiry Taiil

Genre: HUMOUR, AMOUR, tout ce qui s'en suit ! Bref… GENERAL !

Rating : Pour l'instant K peut-être K+, on sait pas … (TU sais pas ! / Arghh, tais-toi !)

Résumé : Où dorment nos magnifiques mages préférés ? Il vous suffit de lire pour le savoir ! Entre les portes des chambres, les embrouilles de la vie quotidienne, les caleçons et les culottes mélangées et sans oublier les confessions sur l'oreiller… Bienvenus à Fairy VILLAGE !

Disclaimer : Fairy Tail ne nous appartiens pas ! Pff… ça appartiens à MASHIMA-SAMA ! Si ça nous appartenais … Mwahahh, les personnages seraient pervertie un max. Pour Ambre la plus part serait gay et pour Noémie, Grey serait a elle et Jubia mourrait dans d'atroces souffrances mais bon … Ils ne nous appartiennent pas ! Bouhh …Grey-sama ! Tsu-Tsu ! On vous AIME !

Note-qui-sert-à-rien-mais-qui-faut-lire-quand-même ! :

N : Alors voici une petite…

A : Mais Non arrête de dire des conneries ! Non, plutôt une grande fic sur la vie a Fairy Tail, du moins ce qu'il en reste vu que tout est saccagé toute les 30 secondes la bas !

On a voulu faire une fic assez loufoque ou on c'est complètement lâcher sur le sujet on ce retrouve avec deux beaux et magnifiques personnages (non, non on se vante pas du tout); avec un Grey et un Natsu complètement sans gènes sur quoi que se soit et sur tous les sujets possibles et imaginable, et les autres personnages complètement OOC et barges !

Bonne lecture et on rappelle que c'est avant tout un immense Délire avec un trèèès grannd D dédicacé a notre piti Gérard d'amooouurrrr ! AYE !

A/N : Qu'est-ce que tu fous la Happy, on a pas encore commencées !

Bonne lecture ! Niakniak :)

~~0~0~0~0*******_********0~0~0~0~~

.

.

.

.

.

.

Fairy VILLAGE :

Le soleil se levait tranquillement sur la ville ombragée de Magnolia. La ville laissait place à la douceur de l'aube, les habitants commençaient doucement à émerger du pays des rêves et les commerçants organisaient leurs journées et déballaient les fournitures essentielles à leurs magasins. Les oiseaux chantaient et une douce chaleur enveloppait la ville.

Plus loin c'est dans à peu prés la même ambiance que les mages vivant à _FAIRY VILLAGE_ s'éveillaient.

Ah oui, c'est vrai vous ne savez pas ce qu'est _FAIRY VILLAGE_, ou FV pour les intimes …

Et bien Fairy Village est le nom que le Maître à donner au terrain qui se trouve derrière la guilde. Ce terrain se divise en trois parties la première est _FAIRY Boys_ un immeuble abritant touts les gamins… pardon donc qui abrite tous les « hommes » de la guilde. C'est à dire Natsu, Grey & Co. Ensuite vient _FAIRY Girls_ qui est l'exacte réplique de FB saufs que ce sont les filles qui y dorment. C'est-à-dire Lucy, Erza & Co.

C'est deux bâtiments sont séparés par un magnifique parc (non il s'appelle pas FAIRY Parc … pff vous avez trop cru XD !) , peuplé de somptueux chênes et saules pleureurs, une pelouse verdoyante et chatoyante et tout les autres trucs qui se termine par –yante, qui feront la joie de nos couples préféres qui eux, se feront a joie de se rouler dans l'herbe et faire les activités qui vont avec comme… (N : Mais arrête t'es entrain de dévoilé toute l'histoire ! / A : ah ! Parce que tu comptais vraiment faire des trucs dans l'herbe ? / N : …U_U… / A : …O_O …)

Donc je disais… ah oui ! Il y a aussi la demeure du Maître mais là … mieux vaut pas entrer dans les détails (N : Pourquoi ? / A : Parce que !) .

Donc en cette belle matinée nous allons suivre la matinée de Lucy à FG !

Comment ca « Lucy ? », ben oui, Lucy ! Oui Lucy est **à** FG !

Comment ca « Pourquoi ? » ! Parce qu'elle s'est fait **virée** de son appart…

Comment ca « Elle s'est fait virée ? » ! Vous suivez pas ou quoi ?

La propriétaire de l'immeuble où elle habitait l'a expulsé pour :

Nuisance sonore

Trouble du silence et du quartier tranquille ou elle habite

Dégâts de matériel (particulièrement les vitres et le plafond, allez savoir pourquoi …)

Et bien sur **THE** arguments : « Ne paye pas son loyer ». Mais Lucy eu beau expliquée à la bonne femme que ce n'était pas de sa faute, la supplier, lui lécher les pieds (N : exagérons pas). La vieille peau... pardon, la propriétaire resta de marbre et ne laissa rien passer. C'est ainsi qu'elle se retrouva a la rue, errant, parmi les clochards de son espèce, et … (A : Whooo ! On se calme Mimi, arrête de t'acharner sur Lucy/ N * dans sa barbe * : Rabat-joie ... / A : t'a dit quelque chose ? / N : Non rien…), donc c'est ainsi que Grey, Natsu, Erza et Happy dirent à Lucy de venir habiter a FG puisque c'étaient de leurs fautes si elle avait été mise à la porte.

Voilà, maintenant vous savez pourquoi Lucy est à _FAIRY Girls_.

Et maintenant nous allons pouvoir commencez à suivre nos personnages préférés dans leur merveilleuse péripétie qui est « **LE REVEILLE** »…

~~0~0~0~0*******_********0~0~0~0~~

.

.

.

.

.

.

N: Dans le prochain épisode de Fairy life...

A: Hoy Noémie on est pas a la télé la ! C'est une fic merde!

N: oh bah si on peut plus rigoler maintenant...

A: Pitié les lecteurs aider moi de cette feignasse …..

N: hé hé c'est moi qui est trouvée la plus grande partie des délires de Tsu-Tsu et Grey je te signale!

A: pitié Seigneur empêcher moi de commettre un crime

N: je vais devoir continuer seul Ambre nous a quitter elle prie dans un coin de la pièce la …...

PARLONS PEU PARLON BIEN

Dans le prochain chapitre qui va être très important nous vous proposons de rencontrer deux mages qui s'appelle Lara et Dehria

Note: ELLE NE NOUS APPARTIENNE PAS HEIN c'est comme des bonus en quelque sorte vous allez les adorer elles sont mimi ^^

On suivra également le réveil du garçon et des femmes …...

Pardon des hommes et des femmes de Fairy village

Alors accrocher vous sa va secouer (c'est surtout celui qui met pas de reviews qui va être secoué …..) Allé a plus les Fairy lecteur!

A:Notre père qui est...

N:bon allé on rentre...alléééééééé

BY BY !


	2. Chapter 2

**Fairy LIFE**

Auteuzes : Toujours NOUS,

Disclaimer : Fairy Tail ne nous appartiens pas ! Pff… ça appartiens à MASHIMA-SAMA ! Si ça nous appartenais … Mwahahh, les personnages seraient pervertie un max. Pour Ambre la plus part serait gay et pour Noémie, Grey serait a elle et Jubia mourrait dans d'atroces souffrances mais bon … Ils ne nous appartiennent pas ! Bouhh …Grey-sama ! Tsu-Tsu ! On vous AIME !

Note-qui-sert-à-rien-mais-qui-faut-lire-quand-même 2 ! :  
A:Yosh les lecteurs voici le vrai et l'unique commencement de Fairy LIFE ! Bonne lecture !  
N:Ouais pareil  
A :... C'est quoi ton problème ? On a enfin véritablement commencées et toi la seule chose que tu trouve à dire c'est « Ouais pareil ?  
N : J'suis morte ont à trop travaillées pour ce chapitre…  
A : J'avoue, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour déprimée !  
N ; Ouais, ouais commence les lecteurs s'impatientent !  
A : Ok, ok !

A/N : Bonne lecture !

**Ce chapitre a été corrigé et approuvé par notre Bétâ : eric clutter **

~~0~0~0~0*******_********0~0~0~0~~

.

.

.

.

.

.

Chapitre 1 :  


**Fairy Boys  
**

Dans une, des nombreuses chambres de la pension Fairy Boy, un mage aux cheveux  
rose et aux yeux vert venait de se réveiller et cria :

« - HAAAAAA J'AI BIEN DORMIIIIII ! »

Et deux secondes et demi après retentit une voix :

« - Hoy Natsu il est que 7h alors rendors-toi! dit un mage aux cheveux noirs corbeau en frappant contre le mur.

- Qu'est ce que t'as ? Tu veux te battre Glakon? répondit ce dernier en frappant aussi contre le mur.

- Raaahhhh mais va gueuler dans le bois l'allumette, et laisse moi pioncer en paix ! Merde ! »

C'est alors que dans ce joyeux bordel matinal et habituel, un jeune mage a l'air viril et pas content du tout défonça (encore) la porte du mage de feu et articula d'une voix blanche :

« - Le premier qui ré-ouvre sa bouche ne pourra plus jamais s'en resservir tellement il y aura de métal dedans, c'est clair ! »

…

Grey qui avait rejoins Natsu dans sa chambre, (ben oui ….à force de donner des coups de poings dans le mur… ben sa s'effondre !). Ils regardèrent Gajil, et avec une parfaite synchronisation leurs mâchoires se fracassèrent par terre.

….

Et ils explosèrent de rire. Grey se tenant les côtes et Natsu tapant du  
poing par terre. La vision qu'ils avaient devant leur porte était pour le  
moins…. choquante !

Gajil en robe de chambre.

Gajil en robe de chambre ROSE.

Gajil en robe de chambre ROSE avec FLEURS.

S'en était trop pour leurs cerveaux à peine réveillés. Gajil les  
regardaient ne sachant pas ce qui avait déclenché leur fou rire puis, quand Grey pointa du doigt sa chemise de nuit il eu une illumination, _(il a vu la lumière XD !)_ et il comprit que les deux gamins qui se tordaient au sol rigolait de sa tête. Il les fusilla du regard et les deux mages se calmèrent tout de suite jusqu'à ce que Grey dise :

« - Hoy l'allumette !...

- Ouiiiiiiiii !

- T'es en retard …. Il y aura plus d'eau chaude si tu te grouille pas.

- Oh merde ! »

Le mage de glace finit par fixer Gajil en se retenant de rire puis fini par dire :

« - T'es mignonne en robe de chambre ^^  
- Oh ta gueule ! »

Et il partit dans sa chambre _(Par le trou qu'il a fait dans le mur, il faut  
s'en souvenir, il est important le trou ! XD)_ en rigolant bêtement pendant que Natsu dans sa chambre avait les joues rosée à cause du « spectacle » qui s'offrait à lui:

La jeune mage de la gravité, Lara, choisissais tranquillement sa tenue pour la journée …  
Pendant ce temps, Grey revint dans la chambre de son meilleur ennemi _(toujours par le trou !)_ et recommença à rire en disant :

« - Et Tsutsu nan mais t'as vu la robe de Gajil c'était pas trop  
excellent...je peux savoir ce que tu fous ?  
- C...C...Ça se voit ! Je fais un tennis !  
- Nan ! Tu matte Lara !  
- Bon ben si tu sais ce que je fais pourquoi tu poses la question…  
- Nan mais arrête sa t'es malade ou quoi, si elle te chope tu fais quoi ?  
- Maaaaiiiiiisssssss dégage c'est mon problème, et tu fais bien la même  
avec Dehria !  
- Meeeuuh n'importe quoi ! répondit l'Ice Maker tout rouge.  
- Allez bouge rentre dans ta piaule j'ai mieux à faire.  
- Pfft… le jour où tu vas te faire choper je serais le premier à te  
regarder aller dans une autre galaxie ! Ironisa-t-il. Et aussi le premier à secouer mon mouchoir, pour te dire adieu et aussi, le premier…  
- Mais TA GUEULE, et DÉGAGE de ma chambre sale Glakon ! »

Le mage de glace rentra dans sa chambre en rigolant _(par le trou, le trou…)_, puis se mit à rougir en pensant a se que Natsu avait dit a propos de Dehria.  
Il se secoua la tête pour chasser les pensées pas très catholiques qui  
envahissait son esprit et s'approcha de son lit pour le refaire et ensuite  
réaliser quelques habitudes matinales qui lui occuperait l'esprit. Mais il se rendit compte que petit à petit, il se rapprochait de la fenêtre… Il  
décida longuement le pour et le contre. Et finalement après une lutte  
acharné avec sa conscience _(qui a pensé qu'il n'en avait pas ! XD)_ il se décida à jeter un petit coup d'œil vite fait bien fait ….juste une petite heure quoi …

Il s'installa près de la fenêtre et après une grande inspiration regarda.  
Elle était la, Dehria la jeune mage des astres qui avait rejoint la guilde il y a un petit moment avec sa meilleure amie Lara. « Elles se sont fait  
acceptées toute de suite… » Pensa-t-il, puis il se flagella mentalement en se disant que c'était pas vraiment le moment de pensé à leurs débuts a la guilde.

Il retourna a son matage... pardon, a son « Jetage de coup d'œil vite fait, bien fait » et aperçu qu'il n'y avait pas que Dehria dans la pièce il y avait aussi Lucy, elles semblaient débattre de ce quelles allaient mettre aujourd'hui … « Ridicule…, passer deux heures à choisir quoi mettre, alors que moi je mets même pas trente secondes … » Il s'arrêta  
brutalement lorsqu'il vit que ses réflexions le menait vers une voie  
dangereuse. _(A : oui on pense tous a la même voie.../ N : non... en faite il y a que toi …/A : T_T)  
_  
Et c'est a ce moment la qu'il entendit une voix moqueuse derrière lui…

« - Halala … je savais que tu étais un pervers mais de la, à fantasmer a  
voix haute … »

Il se retourna pour voir Natsu qui le regardait avec un sourire carnassier sur le visage, il rougit brutalement avant de demander,

« - J'ai parlé à voix haute ?  
- Oui, je donne pas cher de ta peau si Dehria l'apprend.  
- … t'oserais pas ?  
- Tu paries combien ?  
- Enfoiré ! Si tu lui dis je le dit aussi a Lara que tu la mate tout les  
matins pendant qu'elle choisi comment elle s'habille ! »

Le Dragon Slayer recula un peu face à cette remarque et dit d'un ton  
résigné :

« - Ok. Je le dirais pas mais toi aussi t'as pas intérêt à le dire à Lara ! »

Ils se fusillèrent du regard jusqu'à ce que Gérald fasse irruption dans la  
chambre. Il portait une simple serviette autour de la taille et des gouttes d'eaux dégoulinaient de ses cheveux et venait de s'échouer sur son torse _(N : allez, allez Ambre est morte du à cette vision… que son âme repose en paix, Amen !)_. Il les regarda tour à tour puis déclara d'une voix terne :

« - Les mecs y a presque plus d'eau chaude, vous feriez mieux d'aller prendre votre douche maintenant ….  
- Yosh, on y va ! Dirent-t-ils ensemble »

L'ancien mage noir les considéra encore un moment avec un regard suspicieux, avant qu'une voix se fît entendre dans les couloirs …

« Gérald-kun, tu m'a pas attendu pour prendre ta douche ! Vilain garçon ! Pour ta punition tu devras me masser le bas du dos ! Gérald-Kuuuunn ! »

C'est ainsi qu'on put voir la tête du plus horrible mage noir de la décennie se décomposé au fur et à mesure qu'il entendait les paroles. Son teint prit plusieurs couleurs en commençant par le jaune, puis le vert, en passant par toutes les couleurs intermédiaires _(N : J'vous dis pas la tête qu'il devait avoir avec ses cheveux bleu !)_, avant que son visage s'arrête sur une expression mélangée de peur, de dégout et d'effroi. Il jeta un regard apeuré aux deux mages qu'ils le dévisageaient fixement avec surprise avant de prendre la fuite à grande enjambées.

Peu après son départ, Loki débarqua dans l'embouchure du couloir en  
serviette, en brandissant une crème pour le corps qui ressemblait plus à une bouteille de lubrifiant qu'à autre chose tout en criant de temps à autre des  
« Gérald-kun, Attend moi !, My Loooove ~~ ».

Choqués je pense que c'est le meilleure mot pour décrire la tête  
qu'abordait nos deux mages préférés. Ce fut le mage de glace qui brisa le silence.

« - Je te propose d'oublier les deux dernière minutes de nos vies ?  
- Ça me fait mal de l'admettre mais, pour une fois, j'suis totalement  
d'accord avec toi …. »

Ils se décidèrent à sortir de la chambres de L'Ice Maker pour se dirigés  
vers les douches. Ils croisèrent Happy à mis chemin, il abordait un aire  
triomphant. Natsu et Grey le regardèrent encore sous le choc d'un Loki  
complètement… Bref voila quoi ! Puis en voyant Happy prendre la fuite ils retrouvèrent leurs réflexes et se mirent à sa poursuite pour le  
questionner.

C'est le mage de feu qui entreprit le dialogue :

« - Hoy Happy on peut savoir pourquoi tu souris comme un débile la ?  
- Ouais c'est vrai ça fait flipper on dirait Tchuki version neko ….  
- Aye les gars je détiens des informations capitales dans la vie d'un homme !  
- P***, Happy est contaminé par Elfman !  
- Hoy ! Ta gueule, tsu-tsu ! Bon revenons a nos moutons c'est quoi t'es infos Happy ?  
- Vous ne devinerez jamais ou j'étais il y a 5 minutes …...  
- En train de mangez des poissons ?  
- Mais qu'il est con …...  
- Mais tais-toi c'est probable !  
- Tu connais ce mot là toi ? »

Alors qu'ils commençaient à se battre, Happy reprit la parole pour attirer leur attention :

« - Aye perdu ! J'étais... Dans les douches publiques des Fiiilles

Vous avez déjà vu, dans des mangas des fois, les gens devenir tous blanc, puis après ils se fissurent, avant de finalement tombés par terre en miette et/ou poussières avec la mâchoire déboité ? Si oui, et ben imaginez Grey et Natsu comme ÇA avec du sang en promotion _(A : vous achetez un litre, le deuxième est gratuit !)_ ! Parce que c'est exactement ce qu'il vient de se passer…

« - Na…Nan t'es sérieux la ?  
- On plaisante pas avec sa Happy je te préviens !  
- Aye ! Je sais !  
- Alors vas-y ! Accouche les informations !  
- Pff …. T'a cru que c'était gratuit ? J'ai pas risqué mes plumes pour rien !  
- O…Ok tu prends combien pour les infos ? demanda Grey  
-DEUX TONNEAUX DE POISSON ! NYAAA~ »

~~0~0~0~0*******_********0~0~0~0~~

.

.

.

.

.

.

N : Nous revoilà les lecteurs !  
A : Yosh on vous avez pas mentie il est bien bourré de conneries ce chapitre hein ? (E : Je confirme ^^)  
N : Faut dire que en ce qui s'agit des conneries ont est pas les dernières… (E : je confirme aussi ^^)  
A : Autre petite chose à préciser Lara et Dehria ne nous correspondent pas !  
N : Ouais on veut encore le souligner : ce ne sont pas du tout nos répliques version Fairy Tail !  
A : Et on voudrait expliquer un petit détail...Heeeuuu tu le dit Mimi ?  
N : Nan, Nan j'ais trop honte la -'  
A : Alors je me lance voyez vous, on a un ami qu'on appellera Matt-kun pour le respect de sa vie privée…Hé ben au bahut on l'appelle souvent "Gérard" en "hommage" au Gérard de Fairy Tail, et ben en faisant Gérald se faire harceler par Loki…. Hé ben on risque le suicide de Matt-kun (ou notre mort au choix), alors pitié ne nous en voulais pas trop TT_TT.  
N : JE VEUX RAJOUTER UNE AUTRE CHOSE MOI !  
A : Allons bon y avait longtemps -…  
N : LAISSER DES COMMENTAIRES PLEASE ! ONT EN A BESOIN POUR CONTINUER, VOTRE AVIS  
NOUS EST TRÈS IMPORTANT ! C'EST COMME UNE DROGUE POUR NOUS ONT EN A BESOIN  
POUR SURVIVRE !  
A : Ouais c'est vrai, et laisser nous vos idées pour leurs prochaine aventure ^^.

A/N : Ciao ! On se voit bientôt


	3. Chapter 3

**euFairy LIFE**

Auteuzes : Toujours Nous !

Disclaimer : Fairy Tail ne nous appartient pas ! Pff… ça appartient à

MASHIMA-SAMA ! Si ça nous appartenais … Mwahahh, les personnages seraient pervertie un max. Pour Ambre la plus part serait gay et pour Noémie, Grey serait a elle et Jubia mourrait dans d'atroces souffrances mais bon… Ils ne nous appartiennent pas ! Bouhh … Grey-sama ! Tsu-Tsu ! On vous AIME !

Note-qui-sert-à-rien-mais-qui-faut-lire-quand-même 3 ! : 

Noémie : Nous sommes de retour !

Ambre : Pour vous jouez un mauvais tour !

N : Mimi !

A : Amburu !

H : Happy !

N/A : On a pas encore commencées ….

H : Aye !

A : Ok …Alors par quoi commencer ?

N : Le fait du Pourquoi et Comment on est AUTANT en retard ?

A : Oui donc…..Je plaide coupable !

N : Sa tu l'as dit ! Un mois et demi ! Un mois et demi que les lecteurs (si y en a encore) attende ce p***** de chapitre !

A : Bon c'est ma faute * se baisse très bas (et craque sa jupe) * Excusez-moi ! Mais... Entre les contrôles, les résultats du B-B, les révisions, mon conseil de classe….. Les sorties, mon cousin (ah, il est encore vivant ?) … Mais j'ai fais mon possible pour écrire… Pendant mes cours de français par exemple !

N : Ton cousin ? (effectivement, on se peut demander de qui elle parle ?) Ah ouiiiii « l'imbécile de service le crétin par excellence le...

A: On a compris merci ! Surtout que tu l'aime bien tu as même versée une petite larme a son départ c'est cute ! (On y croit tous...)

N:...tais toi...

A :Bref je n'ai vraiment pas eu le temps d'écrire ou d'envoyer le chapitre à Noémie pour qu'elle puisse faire la révision et l'envoyer à notre Bétâ …

N : Excuser cette grosse nouille !

A : Hey ! J'suis pas une nouille !

N : Tais-toi !

A : *va bouder dans un coin *

N : Bref sans plus attendre voici le nouveau chapitre ! Et toi arrête de bouder ! * s'éloigne vers ambre *

~~0~0~0~0*******_********0~0~0~0~~

.

.

.

.

.

.

Chapitre 2 :

**Fairy Girls**

Dans la belle matinée de Magnolia, le soleil brillait doucement, les oiseaux chantaient et les commerçants commençaient tranquillement a déballer leurs stands. Jusqu'à ce qu'un horrible cri retentisse a travers toute la ville…

« ! Dehria tu m'as ENCORE piqué mon sèche-cheveux!

- Coupable Lara !

- Je te jure que la prochaine fois je le dirais a Grey et il te gèlera sur place ! _(E : Grey serait d'accord pour geler une demoiselle ? Pas sûr...)_

- Objection !

- Objection rejetée ! Vous êtes accusée de haute trahison envers votre meilleure amie. Je t'ai déjà dit d'arrêté de prendre mes affaires. »

Elles continuèrent à se chamailler quand la porte s'ouvrit brusquement sur une Erza passablement énervée et une Lucy qui grimaça quand la voix de cette première se fit entendre.

« Hoy les filles, c'est quoi tout se remue-ménage ?

- Dehria m'a encore pris mon sèche cheveux sans me demander !

- Encore ! Pourquoi tu n'as pas utilisé le tien ?

- …. Je l'ai cassé …

- Encore ! Ça fait le troisième ce mois ! »

Lucy en voyant son amie se faire gronder comme une mère réprimande sa fille qui a fait des bêtises s'empêcha difficilement de rire, mais en voyant le regard noir que celle-ci lui envoya elle se reprit, alors que Titania reprit son laïus :

« Bref… Finissez de vous préparer je vous rappelle qu'il y a un entraînement de prévu cet après-midi.

- Ouiiiiiiiii ! s'écrièrent les deux filles.

- Toi aussi Lucy !

- A…Aye ! Erza-san ! »

La reine des fées repartit avec un léger sourir aux lèvres alors qu'elle servait encore une fois de surveillante pour la petite population de Fairy Girl. Après le départ d'Erza, Lucy se retourna vers les deux filles et engagea la conversation :

« Dit moi Dehria t'a pas...

- NON!

- Mais j'ai encore rien dit …

- NON, NON, NON ET NON ! Lucy, c'est la quinzième fois qu'on me pique mes hauts, j'en peu plus alors cette fois c'est non !

- OK, OK, Alors je vais le dire à Grey et il te congèlera sur place !

- Mais qu'est ce que vous avez toute avec cet exhibitionniste, merde ? » _(E :c'est là qu'on se demande si Jubia n'avait pas raison concernant... Grey et Lucy.)_

Lucy et Lara ce regardèrent d'un air complice sous l'œil incompréhensif de Dehria, la mage des astres qui n'avait décidément rien capté. _(E : Comme d'habituuuuuude !)_

« J''en ai marre, marre, marre, de vous deux c'est incroyable !

- Franchement pour des filles vous êtes vraiment très, très, bruyantes si j'éduquais ma Wendy comme ça, je n'imagine même pas comment elle finirait… » _(E : Elle deviendrais comme ces dindons que sont tes amies)_

La petite chatte blanche venait de donner son opinon _(N : sur un ton plutôt cassant, il faut le dire !/ A : Tais-toi les lecteurs lisent !) _

« Un simple bonjour aurait suffit tu sais. Répondit Lucy sur le même ton. Et puis qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

- Aye !

- Aahhhh ! UN MÂLE DANS LE BATIMENT DES FILLES ! »

Charle se mit à courir dans tout les sens dans la pièce sous l'œil amusé de nos héroïnes :

« Mais elle est stupide !

- Tiens c'est vrai ça tu ne dors pas avec Natsu toi ? demanda Lara.

- Nan il se dispute avec Grey en ce moment…

- Pour changer ! Souligna Dehria ce qui fit rire Lucy.

- Bon... C'est pas que je m'ennuie mais... je vais à la douche. boucla Lara.

- Ouais, on va faire de même. dirent Lucy et Dehria en cœur.

- Vous y aller ensemble ? demanda le petit chat bleu d'un air ahuri.

- Ben oui ! C'est des douches publiques et communes en plus on s'en fout on est entre filles!

- Aye ! Je veux voir ça !

- Nan t'as des problèmes ! C'est des douches pour filles! Hurla Lara.

- Mais laisse-le…. c'est justement parce que c'est qu'un chat qu'il peut venir avec nous !

- Mais t'as des problèmes Lucy ! S'exclama Lara.

- Nan mais on nage en plein délire là ! Je veux pas prendre ma douche avec un chat bleu qui parle et qui a des ailes ! Dit à son tour Dehria.

- Bienvenue à Fairy Tail répondit ironiquement Mirajane du bout du couloir, elle avait suivi toute la petite scène.

- Oh salut Mira. dit Lucy enthousiaste !

- Salut les filles ! Prêtent pour la douche ?

- Ouais, ouais... répondirent Dehria et Lara en se jetant un coup d'œil blasé… »

Une heure et demie après leur douche, les mages sortirent s'habiller tranquillement mais quelqu'un manquait à l'appel…

Un certain petit chat bleu qui parle et qui a des ailes ne répondra plus à l'appel vu qu'il était comme par le plus grand des hasards _(A : Mon cul oui… )_ dans les chambres des garçons avec air machiavélique installé sur le visage…

~~0~0~0~0*******_********0~0~0~0~~

.

.

.

.

.

.

Après quelques minutes de débat sur les garçons, les filles sortirent finalement de Fairy Girl pour se retrouver dans la guilde en compagnie des garçons... et des chats.

Mais en début d'après-midi, Erza se leva en compagnie du Maître, et ils se placèrent sur une table avant de réclamer l'attention de tous et finirent par dirent :

« Écouter tout le monde, le conseil à décider d'appliquer une nouvelle règle envers tous les membres de guildes ! Vous devrez une fois par semaine et cela pendant quelques mois vous rendre à une formation pour mages afin d'apprendre les règle minimum de notre guilde car nous pensons que CERTAINS _(E : voir tout le monde)_ les ont nettement oubliées ! »

Toutes les personnes présentes dans la guilde eurent un léger bug… _(N : Tu m'étonnes …/A : Chuut !)_. Ils furent tous sauvés quand Levy demanda quel genre de formation, et le Maître lui répondit avec une lueur amusée dans le regard :

« Dans une salle close où vous prendrez des notes sur du papier et où on vous évaluera sur -papier également- à la fin des cours, mais on peut tout aussi bien vous faire des bilans surprises pour voir si vous avez compris… »

Et soudain une ampoule clignota au dessus de la tête de Natsu, et il se leva en sursaut.

« HAHA OUIIII ! Je vois, c'est comme une école quoi ? »

Et c'est avec empressement que Grey répondit :

« Nan mais t'es con ou quoi?

- OUAIS COMME UNE ECOLE QUOI !

- P***** arrête de répéter ça ou je te défonce !

- A l'autre hé ! »

Lara se leva soudainement et frappa les deux mages indisciplinés qui avaient recommencé à se battre :

« Hoy ! Ce n'est pas bientôt fini vos disputes ? Je commence à en avoir marre !

- Whooo ! chuchota la mage des Astres avec surprise _(N : Pas Lucy, c'est Dehria qui parle, elle est aussi une mage des astres, mais c'est pas exactement la même magie que Lucy_…)

- Aye, Lara à parlé ! fit gaiement le chat bleu.

- Ça, s'était pas vraiment nécessaire Happy... souligna Lara.

- Ale, ale, boucla Lucy. »

Un grand brouhaha se fit soudain entendre, tout les mages se regardèrent et commencèrent à parler de cette « nouvelle » _(celle de faire la formation, pas le fait que Lara est corrigée Grey et Natsu)_, quand soudain la voix du mage de glace s'éleva dans le bruit :

« Et sa commence quand cette mascarade ?

- Demain. répondit le maitre.

- QUUOOOIIIIIII! Dirent d'une seule voix Lara, Dehria et Lucy. »

Elles se regardèrent puis fondirent en larmes sur la table.

« Heuuuu… un problème les filles ? Demanda Freed soucieux.

- Haaaaaa, haaaaa, de...dem...demain c'est le jour de... des... soldes ! _(E : Vous avez failli me tuer avec ça ! J'en suis presque mort de rire !)_

- On ne les changera pas ! Lança Mira avec un petit sourire tendre depuis son bar et Natsu répondit d'un air complètement à la masse.

- Est-ce que tu vois une autre personne en train de rire comme toi Mira ? Tu as toujours le morale hein ?

- Je suppose qu'on peut dire ça !

- Si tu es un homme, tu te dois d'avoir le sourire !

- OU PAS ! Le critiqua le disciple d'Oul. »

C'est sur cette phrase que tous les mages de Fairy Tail commencèrent leur baston habituelle quand la voix de Gérard _(A : Yeah ! Vive Gérard !/N : Tais-toi y a des gens qui essaient de lire !/A : ok... ) _Résonna au dessus du bruit assourdissant des coups de points et invocations de magie…..

« Si vous avez besoin de vous défoulez aller sur le terrain d'entrainement... »

Les personnes présentent dans la guilde s'arrêtèrent nette et Grey grimpa sur une table avec le corps de Macao à demi-mort dans la main gauche et s'écria :

« Ouais bonne idée, on va faire des combats à mains nues !

- Grey tes vêtements... lui rappela gentiment Mirajane.

- Exhibitionniste ! s'écrièrent en chœur Lara et Happy alors que Dehria commençait à virer au fou rire.

- YOOOOSSSHHHHH ! cria Natsu en crachant quelques flammes. J'suis chaud là !

- Ale, ale conclut Lucy.

C'est ainsi que tout le beau monde de Fairy Tail se dirigea vers le terrain d'entraînement, celui-ci était fait d'une plate-forme légèrement en hauteur. Elle était jonchée de trous et de résidus magiques. La foule s'installa sur les gradins bordant la scène et écouta attentivement Erza qui parlait au milieu du lieu :

« Bien tout le monde est là ?

- Oui !

- Bien, aujourd'hui on fait un entranement pour voir si votre niveau de magie a augmenté ! »

Personne ne répondit, attendant sagement que Titania reprenne, sauf bien sur les deux seuls imbéciles que compte cette univers. J'ai nommé Lara et Dehria qui rigolèrent doucement de la coiffure de Jubia –comme d'habitude. Lucy leur fit signe de se taire et Erza reprit après leur avoir jeté un regard noir.

« Vous allez mettre ses bracelets autour de vos ….

- HOOOOYYY! C'est quoi ces conneries ! hurla Natsu. Depuis quand on a besoin de bracelet pour se battre ! HOY ! Erza bas-toi contre moi ! »

Il s'élança vers la reine des fées avec le poing brulant et arrivé a sa hauteur, celle-ci lui envoya le plus beau coup de poing de l'histoire avant que notre Tsu-tsu national ne roule sur le côté de la pièce complètement sonné.

« Bien dit-elle une veine pulsant sur sa tempe. Est-ce que quelqu'un a autre chose à ajouté ?

- N... n... non...

- Bien, dans ce cas, mettez vos bracelets et on verra sur la jauge si votre niveau a augmenté.

- Aye !

- C'était toujours pas nécessaire. lança Lara.

- Les participants vont être tirés au sort.

- Aye, c'est moi qui fait le tirage au sort. annonça le petit chat bleu fier de lui ! »

Un frisson d'horreur parcouru la foule. Happy qui faisait le tirage au sort... C'était pas bon pour eux ! Tout le monde pouvait déjà sentir l'arnaque à plein nez ! Il servit un sourire innocent et de sa petite patte bleu tira le premier papier et ça tomba sur... LUCY ! _(E : La grande surprise !)_

« Oh non pas moi...

- T'inquiète pas on est avec toi ! lui murmura Levy pour l'encourager en se forçant à sourire. »

Happy repris le tirage :

« Contre... Gérard !

- Pourquoi moi…. pleura Lucy.

- Bien ça ne devrait pas être trop laborieux tout ça ! dit Gérard enthousiaste. »

C'est alors que Grey s'approcha de Gérard avec un petit sourire pour lui dire tranquillement :

« Hé mec ! T'as oublié un détail! Lucy elle a Loki comme esprit je te signale ! »

Le visage de Gérard se décomposa petit à petit _(A : ça fait la deuxième fois de la journée …/N : hum…) _jusqu'à obtenir une mine de dépressif et pour combler le tout, deux mages s'approchèrent de Gérard et puis …

« AHAHAHA ! Tient Gérard le bâtard !

- Arrêté vous deux ! Tout ça parce que mon prénom rime avec bâtard !

- Bah oui ! Répondirent en cœur Lara et... Dehria _(N : Oui je suppose que vous avez deviné / A : who else ?) »_

Erza reprit la parole pour stopper cette nouvelle scène de ménage _(A/N : A trois ! O_O)_

« Ça suffit vous deux ! Vous allez arrêter d'embêter Gérard et vous allez vous assoir !

- Chef oui Chef ! firent les deux mages en saluant à la façon des gardes royales ! »

La plupart des mages se mettaient à discuter entre eux doucement dans les gradins mais deux mages au premier rang semblaient vachement attentifs au combat qui se présentait devant elles...

« Attention... C'est parti ! annonça le maître. »

Lucy qui avait compris les attentes de ses amies se mit dans la posture habituelle pour invoquer Loki.

Gérard qui s'attendait a un combat mouvementé se rendit compte que finalement Grey avait raison et lui envoya un regard dégouté qui fit bien marrer tout le public. Il faut aussi avouer que le mage de glace et celui du feu eurent du mal à se retenir de rire.

Lucy commença donc le combat avec Loki pendue a son bras...

« Hey Lucy comment ça va ?

-Bien, mais pour l'instant c'est pas de moi qui faut s'occuper mais de... lui dit-elle d'un air enfantin. _(A : et là... la question est de quelle manière vas-t-il s'occuper de lui ? / N : espèce de perverse ! / A : et fière de l'être ! Bref lisons !/ E : Je te rassure Amburu ! J'ai pensé comme toi !)_

-...

-...

-Gérard mon Amooouurrrr, mon petit canard en sucre, viens par ici que je te fasse des bisous partout partout !

Gérard parti en courant en hurlant un joli « NOOONN » suivi d'une Lara et d'une Dehria à moitié en train de faire la « Ola » en suivant le mouvement de Gérard vers le parc.

Les matchs suivant se déroulèrent avec succès : Dehria/Macao, Lara/Elfman, Grey/Warren, Natsu/Erza et ainsi de suite. Et une fois tous les combats passés, les mages se précipitèrent vers la pelouse verte du parc pour s'y allonger... hum se reposer dessus. C'est alors que THE idée fut proposé par la mage de la gravitation :

« Et si on allait aux sources ? »

Tous les mages présent relevèrent la tête et virent la jeune fille allongée par terre qui fixait le soleil en train de se coucher. Ce fut Erza qui lui répondit :

« Pourquoi pas ! L'eau soignera toutes nos blessures donc…

- Hein ? Quoi ? Comment ça l'eau nous soignera ? C'est quoi cette histoire ? demanda subitement Dehria.

- Ahh ! C'est vrai répondit Mira, Vous venez d'arriver donc vous ne savez pas...

- De quoi ?

- Ici à Magnolia, il y a des bains spéciaux expliqua Mirajane, l'eau est magique et elle restitue tous les pouvoirs magiques d'un mage, et guérie ces blessures si il en a !

- C'EST VRAI ? S'écrièrent Lucy, Dehria et Lara. » (E : les trois cruches de service.)

Les quelques mages présent sourirent à la vu de leurs visages, avant que …

« Attend Lucy ! demanda Natsu. Ça fait longtemps que tu es ici… tu le savais pas ?

- Non...

- Pffff… fit Happy. »

C'est sur ces bonnes paroles que les personnes de Fairy Tail se dirigèrent vers le centre de Magnolia, pour un séjour vers les bains qui promettait d'être ….épique !

~~0~0~0~0*******_********0~0~0~0~~

.

.

.

.

.

.

N: Donc voilà à quoi ressemble notre Fairy girl !

A: ATTENTION JE VAIS FAIRE UN HORS SUJET un grand merci a Éric pour les relectures si y a des faute c'est de la faute a Noémie !

N : Tiens t'as arrêté de bouder toi ?

A : Yep ! Et aussi… désolé Tony...

N : Pourquoi tu t'excuses ?

A : ben... *lui chuchote dans l'oreille *

N : Ah ! Je vois ! On a un autre ami au bahut qu'on appellera Tony ou Tony-kun… Ben c'est son meilleur ami et il s'est auto-proclamé Loki et donc….

A : Il va me tuer quand il va voire j'ai fait quoi avec le personnage …et Matt-kun va te tuer toi !

N : Pourquoi moi ?

A : Parce qu'il me frappe moins que toi ….

N/A : On va mourir …. Mais avant laissez nous des commentaires même pour nous dire que c'est nul ou que vous aimez ! S'il Vous Plait !

A : Merci de nous avoir lu et…

N : rendez-vous au prochain chapitre ! _( E : je serais là aussi car concernant l'orthographe, c'est pas gagné... mais elles sont aussi déjantées que moi, alors je leur pardonne ce détail ^^)_


End file.
